Gilligan's Island:Second Generation
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Ok this is actually pretty good, the whole island gang come back together for a reunion, And thier kids meet, and get left behind on a cruise. Guess what happens! yay! pleez R&R chap.4 up better Grammar!
1. Default Chapter

Gilligan's Isle:Second Generation  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Gilligan isle or any of the characters I'm just some teenager who used to watch it!  
  
Oh my goodness so it's come to this, a Gilligans island fic. Ohh well hope ya like it.  
  
Romance in later chapters=)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 "Isn't this sorta familar?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
It had been years since the Gilligan's Ilse group had split ways, Now they had planned a reunion, most of them all had kids and family's of there own. Yes, even Gilligan.  
  
They were all going on a cruise compliments of the howel's of course the origanal lovey and thriston had passed away ,But there kids were there.  
  
"Mary Ann, Is it really you ?" cried Ginger, rushing to embrace her friend.  
  
They looked each other over , Ginger still pretty even in her 40's wore a smart buisness suit and had retired from acting except for a commercial now and then. Beside her stood her only child, "Geena" a tall remake of her mother, she wore her chin length firey hair fluffed up with a head band. She wore a mini skirt, and whole piece halter top bathing suit. for a top. Oppisite of the tall and splendid . stood Mary ann and her daughter "Dorothy" The short with classic beauty. Mary ann wore kacheis and a checkerd shirt, of course she no longer showed her bellybutton.  
  
And had ditched the piggy tails of her youth. Dorothy was about an inch taller than her mother, with hair a bit lighter brown cascaded with burgandy highlights, she wore slightly boyish draw string pants, and a loose fitting tank top that slightly showe her belly button.  
  
she had her thick mid back length hair, put in two tails down her back. (at least in that way she was simaler to her mother )She didn't seem as sweet as her mother. "Hey guys!" called Gilligan himself, Who hadn't changed abit except for his hair graying abit . He had 2 twins  
  
a boy and a girl "This is Gilligan jr. and Gillyana" he said pointing to the brother and sister wearing idenctilcal red shirts and hats, like there father thier hair was black the boys short his sisters in a thick braid down her back . Professer joined them with his son "Will", who had already been nicknamed " the Scolar" by his parents. his sister was older and her name was Lea, she seemd really bored. Lea had blonde hair cut at her chin, with even lighter hilights in it Jeff was just like Professer except he wore normal clothes. and his hair wasn't gray but brown.  
  
The Howels walked over with thier child "Lorane" a pretty blonde rich girl, in a elaborate hawain pattered sun dress.  
  
The adults happily chatterd while the kids sat looking at each other, with grouchy faces and arms crossed over chests sure this would be toatlly boring.  
  
Skipper necessarily wasn't able to come.  
  
The parents boarded the large boat . The kids all went into a store nearby for last minute items, for them and their parents. And had strict orders to stay togther.  
  
The big whistle blew once warning it would leave soon, But Gilligan jr coudln't find somthing Lea left and got on the boat Dorothy threatend to do so if he didn't hurry, and Geena tryed to gently talk him out of what he wanted.  
  
The whistle blew a third time signaling its sailing off but they couldn't hear it because Lorane was whining so loud. Dorothy's sensitive ears perked up. She ran outside "Ahhhhh Nooooo come back!" she scream throwing down her suitcase and sitting on it angrily. Gilligan jr. Walked out "What Dorothy.....Whoa where did the boat go? oops hee hee!" Dorothy grabbed him up by the collar and was ready to kill him but she would have to fight with will over who could strangle him. "STOP!" yelled Geena The peacemaker "Your behaving like barbarians!" she said in a dramatic way like her mother. "We are barbarians !" screamed Dorothy, glaring at Gilligan Jr. before dropping him.  
  
"Whoa you sure aren't like your mother are you?" he asked lightly. "No, My mother's way too understanding!"  
  
she said trying to cool her temper. "Yea my dads the same, too seriouse if ya ask me" said Will.  
  
She was about to smile when a large man with white hair came running down the walkway.  
  
"Hey Gilliagn is that you?" he asked walking up to Gilligan jr "No he's my dad!" he replied seemingly nothing to get him down. Geena quikly explained what had happend,And the man introduced himself as "Skipper"  
  
"Well, Come on we can catch em!" said skipper hopping onto his little boat named the "Tadpole"  
  
(hmmmm wonder where this is going)  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Lorane, powdering her nose lightly.  
  
"Duh!" said Will .  
  
He smiled "No worrys, this is usally a three hour tour but-" "NOOO WAYYYY!" Dorothy Declared. "I heard the stories!" "Yea, do you maroon people on island for fun or somthin?" asked Will  
  
But eventually they all piled inot the small boat and sat in silence as Dorothy hit her head reapeatedly on her siutcase.  
  
What's gonna happen? Review please!  
  
OOOKKK! That was interesting I know Dorothy isn't like her Mum at all, but I thought it would be cool to  
  
have a Mary Ann gone punk.,Sorry for grammer problems I'll try to do better!=) 


	2. they saw this coming!

Gilligan's Isle:Second Generation  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Gilligan isle or any of the characters I'm just some teenager who used to watch it!  
  
Second Chapter, I got some flameys Yay! My Mum says critics help ya somtimes.  
  
I will try to do better on my Grammar, thank you!  
  
And also not to seem harsh, but to the person who told me the Howells were recently dead then appeard,  
  
If you had payed a little attention you would have noticed I said thier children the second generation o Howells,  
  
was gonna be there!  
  
Come on, I'm not that Fricken stoopid!=)  
  
Sigh I'm better, sorry If I was rude..... love ya!; ) p.s. khacis or whatever was supposed to be those tan pants ,but I forgot to fix it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Do we have to do this?" grouched Lorane.  
  
The Tadpole had been at sea for an hour already, An hour of silence and boredom.  
  
"Yes, it's a good way to get to know each other!" Replied Skipper.  
  
He had recently asked them if they wanted to play a game, where everyone states thier name,age, and somthing  
  
special about themselves, then pick who goes next.  
  
Of course, Gilligan Jr. was the only one willing to play.  
  
Finally after argueing for ten minutes, they all agreed if Skipper wouldn't give a lecture.  
  
"Ok, My names Skipper, I'm not telling my age,& my favorite color is blue!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"He is SO on something!" Dorothy whisperd to Lorane, who nodded in agreement."  
  
"I pick you ta go next ittle buddy!" he said to Gilligan Jr.  
  
"I'm Gilligan Jr., I'm 13 years old, And my mom says I'm very special!.......Dorothy!"  
  
She looked up and blew her bangs from her eyes.  
  
"My name is Dorothy, I am 15, And There is nothing special about me ."  
  
She said in her offbeat manner.  
  
" Oh come now, nothing?" Skipper said nudging her.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Pick who goes next!" Whined Gilligan Jr, eager to get the game going.  
  
"Your turn genius boy."she said to Will.  
  
"My name is Will, I'm 17, And I am um...really good at uh science and stuff...yeah...Your turn!"  
  
He said pointing to Gilliana.  
  
"She dosen't speak, I'll do it for her!"Gilligan Jr. said, his sister only nodded nubmly ,and continued to stare into  
  
space....................................................................... .....enough with the dots already!  
  
"Her name is Gilliana, she is 13, and she has pretty hair!" he finished, looking at his Zombie sister.  
  
"Well I guess I'm left." began Lorane.  
  
"I am Loran Howell, I am 14, and my parents owned the boat, so we could have got it to turn around...but this seemed more exciting." she finished.  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes"It's better than being with our freakishly happy rents." she mumble, and closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile on the cruise, Mary Ann looked worridly around the deck."Ginger where do you think they went?"  
  
She asked. Ginger hunched her shoulders"Who really cares as long as their not smoking crack or getting preagnat!"Mary Ann looked at her friend simpitheticly ,She knew Gingers first daughter had ran away, had a kid,  
  
and was up to her neck in drugs."Well, mabey thier at the pool." she said lightly.  
  
"I think it's gonna storm!" murmurd Geena.  
  
"Yeah , what if we get marooned on a desert island?" said Gilligan Jr., eyes wide with fear.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Will and Dorothy both said at the same time.  
  
Lorane looked up from fileing her nails,"If I die my parents will probably sue you so, We better live thru this or you'll be extremely broke!"  
  
As if waiting for her sentence to end, with that last word the thunder rolled and the wind started to howl.  
  
"Oh crap..." said Dorothy blankly.  
  
Skipper orderd them all below deck.  
  
"this is kinda tight." murmurd Geena, looking around the small cabin.  
  
Now A poem by me *ahem*  
  
The storm blew, things flew.  
  
Knocking out the lucky ones, injurying the other few.  
  
the boat started lurching, Dorothy started curseing.  
  
A shelf fell on everybody, and it all went black!  
  
The End  
  
Will opend his eyes and quickly shut them.  
  
"Dorothy, if your alive don't open your eyes." he said reaching blindly for her.  
  
"why?" she murmured fear in her voice , as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"You won't like what you see......" said Geena standing on deck, and surveying the desert island before them.  
  
"Ok." she said leaning agaist the railing eyes still shut, clutching Wills arm.  
  
"Wow, We are on a desert Island!" Gilligan Jr. said excitedly. "Just like dad!"  
  
  
  
Ok that was soooo short, sorry.  
  
I will try to make the next longer.  
  
Also I didn't mean Ginger to sound haertless, she just usually lets her daughter run wild.  
  
Sorry for the stupid poem! Review pleez!  
  
Shadow  
  
Rose 


	3. Stowaway?

Gilligan's Isle:Second Generation  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Gilligan isle or any of the characters I'm just some teenager who used to watch it!  
  
3rd Chapter! Ok in this chapter, It will give more of a look on what the origanel castaways did after  
  
splitting ways Plus a itty bit of romace.  
  
I like to go slow with love you can't rush it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come on Dorothy, you have to open your eyes somtime!" Said Geena kneeling next to her new friend.  
  
It had been an hour since thier arrival on the island, Dorothy had sat down by a palm tree and had not  
  
opend her eyes yet.  
  
"Ok, but if I go on a phycotic rampage,...remind me to kill Gilligan Jr. first kay?"  
  
"Of course!" Geena laughed helping the girl up.  
  
Dorothy opend her eyes, and looked around. She cocked her head at the familair looking lagoon then squinched her eyes.  
  
"What?" asked Geena curiosly.  
  
Dorothy dug a photo form her pocket and looked from the lagoon to it several times.  
  
"That's it, I have to either be dead or asleep." she said.  
  
"why?" Geena asked batting her lashes in confusion.  
  
Dorothy handed her the pic.  
  
"This is our parents,........and *Gulp* thier standing in fromt of the same lagoon!"Geena gasped.  
  
"Yep, We are on the legandary "Gilligans Isle", my Mom gave the picture before we left."  
  
Geena gasped and ran top show the Skipper.  
  
"I thought that lagoon looked familiar! Blah Blahdy Blah...."  
  
Dorothy really didn't what to hear the mans ranting, she was sure he had marooned them on purpose.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, and closed her eyes, leaning against the skinny tree.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying this." came Wills voice.  
  
She didn't move much less speak.  
  
"Umm...is thier somthing else I can call you..I..mean Dorothy I just can't see you as that."  
  
She actually smiled.  
  
"Thats why people call me Door."  
  
"Door?"  
  
"Yep, Door Not dorry or Dorito just.. Door like the thing that swings on hinges."  
  
"Sure ok...Door."he said sitting down.  
  
"Can I call you Door too?"asked Gilligan Jr. popping out from nowhere.  
  
"Whatever" she suprised him.  
  
"Ok Mates, I'm going to show you how to make huts!" Skipper said.  
  
"Why don't you just ma-day somone on the radio, it's not busted!"said Lorane.  
  
"Well it got ..busted...um...somehow"he stammerd, and showed them how to weave the reeds.  
  
Meanwhile in the cabin ,the radio sits busted from a crow bar, that Skipper "Accidently" thrust into the center.  
  
by nightfall they had one large hut standing.  
  
They used blankets to seperate three section's. One was for dressing, one, for the boys to sleep and one for the girls. Skipper used a cot he had in case of emergancies.  
  
And he gave Geena and Door two bunkbed type hammoks.  
  
Will slept on a pallet in the floor, and so did Gilligan jr..  
  
Lorane slept on a inflatedble raft, and Gilliana slept on palm branches.  
  
"Well isn't this cozy?" asked Skipper as they sat around a fire.  
  
"NO!" They all yelled. except Gilliana and her brother.  
  
"why do we have a fire? you can like swim thru the humdity it's so thick!"Door said annoyed.  
  
"To cook on, of course!" said Skipper.  
  
He tossed her a cocanut. "you may not be much like Mary Ann, but I know she taught you the art of cooking with cocanuts!" he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes "fine."  
  
"Come on ittle Buddy, we'll go catch a fish or two!" said Skipper"Bring your sister too."  
  
They dissapeard towards the lagoon.  
  
"So wich one do we kill first?" asked Will cracking the cocanut for Door.  
  
"Let'em live, we have no place to dump the bodies with out stinking up the island." said Lorane.  
  
"You really cook?" Will turned to look at Door.  
  
"My mom is Mary Ann come on, I was born cooking."  
  
She silently started chopping it up with her pocket knife.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was actually ok." Said Will leaning against a log.  
  
After Door had used some of the emergency things from the ship she had managed to make some cocunut bread.  
  
And The others had come back with a lobster and two fish.  
  
And Will had managed to put toghether a salad.  
  
After boiling the water and letting it cool as drinks, they had a pretty nice dinner.  
  
"A little wild tasting for me." said Door sighing contently at her full stomache.  
  
"Bedtime!" said Skipper, suprised that he didn't get protests.  
  
The grils made it to the dressing rooms first, and luckilly they had remeberd thier suitcases.  
  
Geena didn't flounce around in a blanket like her mom, she wore a modest pajama shirt.  
  
Door suprised them with a white sleeveles long night gown, and Lorane had a apir of fancy silk pajama's.  
  
The boys all wore boxers except Gilligan Jr. he wore his normal clothes as did his sister ans Skipper.  
  
Geena looked at the hammok "Is that safe?" she asked. "Why don't I sleep on top since I'm shorter and weigh  
  
less." Everyone crawled into bed and was asleep by ten mintes later.  
  
The sun shone high the next morning, tropical birds sung cheerfully, and colorful blooms fillled the air with a  
  
tangy scent.  
  
"I can't do anything with my hair!" Geena cried "It's gone flat!" she eagerly tried to fluff it up.  
  
"Well at least it better than mine." Door said. Her thick mane was curling and frizzing up.  
  
"It's just the humidity we'll get used to it." Lorane said. "Easy for you miss perfect hair!" Geena said sighing.  
  
The skipper had a mirror on board wich he had put in the little dressing room.  
  
Door sighed as she wrapped a long sarong around her balck whole peice"I am going swimming ,Cause I am trying to enjoy this." "Skipper says we're making new huts today!" Geena cried."Thats mans work!" Door called walking out the door.  
  
She got to the beach and smiled at the glistening water. "Doooorrr!" Gilligan Jr. called ruining the moment.  
  
"hmmm?" she murmurd taking off the sarong and putting her toe in the water.  
  
He turned red when he saw her and looked at the ground."Skipper says if your gonna swim you might as well gather clams." he said kicking the dirt. "Sure ok." she said wading to waist lenghte water.  
  
"I think Will might come help..or sombody." he said thoughtfully.  
  
She watched him go then dove underwater and sat there., for a minute before coming back up.  
  
She emptyed water out of her ear as Will came walking up the shore with a bucket and goggles.  
  
He was the nervouse type.  
  
she hopped up from the lagoon and took the bucket, and goggles.  
  
"Do we just dig?" she asked. He hunched his shoulders "Iguess, I'll dig on shore and you underwater."  
  
"Fine.."she said putting on the goggles and dissapaering under the water.  
  
Meanwhile ......  
  
"I broke a nail!!!!!" Lorane screamed, sucking on her finger.(I know, way cliche`!)  
  
Geena handed her a bandaid and looked at her own splitting nails.  
  
"Ohh, Door is so sneaky!" she mumbled.  
  
"I know, she wakes up earlier so she gets to go swimming with the cutest guy here, no fair!"  
  
"Keep sewing those palm roofs girls!" Skipper called.  
  
"Have you two seen the kids?" Professer asked Mary Ann and Ginger as they sat at the pool.  
  
"No, they were rooming together, but I haven't seen them since yesterday." said Ginger.  
  
"Well, I don't think Will would hang out with the girls too much, he's the nervouse type you know."  
  
mabey we can describe them to the other passengers and see if they have seen them."Mary Ann suggested.  
  
"You guys go on." Ginger murmurd smiling in the warmth of the sun.  
  
"Is this enough?" asked Door, handing Will a bucket-full of clams.  
  
"Sure" he said looking at the ground where he had been digging.  
  
"Lets go then, it's already the afternoon." said Door putting her sarong back on.  
  
"Sure." he said again still deep in thought.  
  
She smiled slyly and tossed her wet hair behind her back causing it to shower Will's face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he said wiping the water from his brow.  
  
"No reason...."she laughed lightly and hurried on ahead of him.  
  
They walked past the beached Tadpole and Will stopped her."Wait...hear that?"  
  
he said looking at the boat .Door nodded "Sounds like breathing, we'd better not interupt..."she  
  
started to walked away but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on.." he whisperd pointing to the cabin.  
  
She rolled her eyes, never would she be stupid enough to go into a small dark room with a guy, of course this guy  
  
was the son of the professer so she wasn't really worried.  
  
They walked into the dark little room.Door leaned against the wall beside a small table "nothing." she murmurd suprised.  
  
"EEEAHHHH!!!!" she suddenly screamed .  
  
"What?" Will said. "Somthing has....got my leg!" she said looking down to the pale hand fastend around her ankle. "Who are you!?" Will asked angrilly.  
  
"Geeze I just wanted to stoaway once and Everyone freaks." came a boys ruddy voice.  
  
"Let go if my leg you freak!" Door said kicking his hand inot the wall.  
  
"Ouch!" he said rubbing his hand as he emerged.  
  
He was short and slightly chunky, with almost white hair and pale blue eyes.  
  
He wore tan pants like skipper and a blue polo....like Skipper.  
  
"My names Tommy, I'm Skipper's nephew." he said.  
  
"Wait you weren't on the boat when we left." Said Will.  
  
"I was hiding, I'm good at that ...ever since I was 5 now I'm 14!"  
  
He beamed.  
  
"Your cute!" he said to Door.  
  
"Your not! she said in mock enthusiasim.  
  
"Well I'm Will and this is Door,We and the other's have already made huts."  
  
"No work for me then!" he snorted.  
  
Door looked at Will who hunched his shoulders.  
  
"We better not be stranded long or I will DIE!!!!!" he whisperd hoarsley.  
  
"I guess they were left behind...." Said Professer sighing.  
  
"I bet it was Dorothy's idea, I don't know where she gets her attitude!" Mary Ann said sadly.  
  
Gilligan walked down the deck to meet them.  
  
"It's a sure thing, their not on the boat." he said leaning against the rail.  
  
"They'll probably call us, Lorane I'm sure has enough cash to live on for a while." said Ginger from her chair.  
  
"Well we should catch up." Mary Ann said brightening."It will help us relax."  
  
"You first." said Professer. "Well I married my Childhood sweetheart Clyde, and moved to the city."  
  
Mary Ann stopped to rimanece for a moment then continued"I had three kids:John, Jared,&Dorothy, I guess since she was the only girl is why she's so rough,......but we moved twice since the kids were born we now live back in Kansas. John has a wife and one baby, Jared is in college and Dorothy is..well she's Dorothy." Mary Ann laughed.  
  
"Well I Moved straight back to HollyWood. I got used to the slinky movies. I married my agent, had my first daughter, Vikki who is now a poor half dead druggy. Then I divorced and married a layer. Our marrige lasted one -month and then I married a fellow actor and had Geena. We divorced last year and here I am." Ginger said not moving from her chair.  
  
"I went to Harvard and taught, then I met my wife Lydia, and we got married and had our children. Lea is currently engaged to one of my old students, And I hope Will will go on to Havard and be a great Scholar." said Professer.  
  
"I met my wife Sallie at a restraunt called Minnow's It reminded me of Skipper. We met we got married we had two kids and we are happy!" Gilligan beamed.  
  
They continued talking and laughing as their kids roughed the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok bit of a long one.  
  
In the next chapter Door and Will introduce Tommy to the others.  
  
And some more stuff happens Thank you for my reviews, I love them very much!  
  
Anyway please review I'll put you in the stroy as a native!;)  
  
Shadow  
  
Rose X 


	4. Lorane Rebels

Gilligan's Isle:Second Generation  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Gilligan isle or any of the characters I'm just some teenager who used to watch it!  
  
Yay Chappy 4!  
  
First of all thanx for all the reviews I love you all!!!!  
  
Ok, this chapter is about adjutsing to life on the island.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"So, how many girls again?" Asked Tommy for the hundreth time.  
  
"Grrrr,..four..if you count me." Door said rolling her eyes.  
  
Will had been silent as they walked back to the huts.  
  
"Are you ok?" Door said arching a brow.  
  
"Huh?....oh, I'm fine." Will said blinking back into reality.  
  
They arrived at the clearing and were suprised to see three large huts standing.  
  
"Whoa, their fast." Door said scanning the scene.  
  
"Oh so youre back form your little day of leisure!" declared Lorane who stepped from the largest hut with  
  
a palm branch fan.  
  
Her eyes imediatlly travled to Tommy.  
  
"Did you dig him out of the sand also?" she said in all her Bit.....er not niceness!  
  
Skipper came form the hut and Gasped"Tommy, I can't beleive it!"  
  
They then embraced and were joined by Gilligan Jr. as they did a little dance and handshake.  
  
"Excuse me, while I vomit." Door said walking towards the hut and leaving Will with the task of  
  
explaining Tommy's presence.  
  
She scanned the area with curios eyes.  
  
It was large and empty,...unless one counted the few bamboo benches along the walls or fire pit in the center.  
  
"this is the main hut."Geena's soft voice startled her.  
  
"For what?" Asked Door cocking her head.  
  
"It's for cooking, and bathing." Geena said poiting to a bamboo tub in the corner in front of a make-shift curtain.  
  
"Oh" was all Door said in reply, noticing the bath was already half full.  
  
Gillyana suddenly enterd with two buckets of water. "I you will excuse me I would like to bathe now." She said.  
  
Geena and Door nodded walking back to the fire pit, as Gillyana dissapaered behind the curtain.  
  
Door suddenly remeberd her clams. "Geena how do you think I should break these open?" She said looking at  
  
the buckets she was holding.  
  
Geena cockced her head and laughed "I have no idea, Almost all the food I ate was from restraunts." she said.  
  
The group of boys and Lorane walked in and Skipper explained to Geena about his nephew.  
  
"Your even prettier than Door!"Tommy gasped clasping Geena's hand.  
  
Geena looked down at this guy that might have reach her shoulders.  
  
"Um..thanks nice to meet you too." she said and excused herself.  
  
"Well, Door and I are going to go break the clams..or whatever you do bye!"  
  
She grabbed Door's arm and ran from the hut.  
  
"Hey save the shells!" Skipper yelled after them.  
  
Down at the lagoon, they searched the shore boredley.  
  
"I saw a clam opener in a magizine once,...."Door began thoughfully."We need somthing metale and pointed."  
  
"It's either that or break our nails since we cant use rocks, because we have to save the shells." Geena said.  
  
So they went to the ship to see what they could find.  
  
"Hey, what about the ice pick back at the hut?" Asked Door not finding anything.  
  
Geena agreed, "That sounds good."  
  
After retreiving the pick and Lorane decicding to join them they sat on the shore.  
  
About ten minutes later they had a system.  
  
Door positioned the picks point perfectly on the clams mouth,[*Is it a mouth?*]and  
  
Geena hit a rock on the other side of the pick, breaking it open perfectly.  
  
They got Tommy to do the disgusting job of pulling the muscle from the shell.  
  
While Lorane just watched boredly fanning herself.  
  
"Ya know Lorane, you could clean the shell or somthing!" Door said positioning the hatchet.  
  
"Yes that would be more helpful."said Geena pounding the rock down.  
  
Tommy didn't say anything.  
  
"I will do what I please!" Lorane said. "No you won't,you help or you starve!" Door said wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Fine,I can fend for myself!" Lorane yelled and tromped off into the jungle.  
  
Door and Geena stared at each other for a moment then Door piped up.  
  
"I give her one day." "More like one hour" said Geena and they continued.  
  
Mean while Lorane trudged thru the deep growth of weeds and vines.  
  
"Grrr, they don't think I can fend for myslef, so stupid ....oh Door's gonna get it!"  
  
She quiverd lightly as she noticed the sun was setting, she saw a cave and grimaced but decided it was the  
  
best shelter.  
  
"Wheres Lorane?" Asked Will chomping down on another fried clam skin.  
  
Door and Geena shrugged and hunched their shoulders.  
  
"I hope she's ok!" Said Gilligan Jr. "I'm sure she will be fine if she isn't brutually murmerd by the natives."  
  
Said Gillyana opening her mouth for the second time since the trip.  
  
Mary Ann Twirled around the dance floor with her husband.  
  
"Honey, I'm worried about Dorothy!" She said standing still.  
  
"Don't worry, she's ran away before....I'm sure she'll be fine." he said.  
  
  
  
Sorry that one was so short, I'll have the next one out real soon!  
  
thanx for all the reveiws!  
  
I love you  
  
R$R 


	5. Party!

Gilligan's Isle:Second Generation  
  
By:Shadow Rose  
  
Disclaimer :I do not own Gilligan isle or any of the characters I'm just some teenager who used to watch it!  
  
Erm....Did I say I would have this out soon? EEP! sorry, but my other story "Emotions" is going so good, I kinda got caught up in it. What shall I do with Lorane,she's SO anoyying. hmmm mabey I could just forget about her.....just kidding! I think I'll try my hand at Romance, this chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter ???  
  
Lorane shiverd and huddled closer to the large stone as the lightning flashed again, seeming more bright than ever. She still refused to let tears fall though. "They'll be sorry now, If I die from being struck by lightining my parents will sue them for every penny they have." she murmured in a vain attempt to comfort herself. She closed her eyes and started mumbling how stupid Door and Geena were.  
  
meanwhile in the girls hut, Geena poked Doors hammek above her own. "Do you think we should have asked Skipper to go look for Lorane?" Door's head apeared looking down, from her hammek,"Mabey, but I think she should learn a lesson." "What do you think Gillyana?" Geena asked squincheing her eyes in the dark ,to see the raven haired girl. "I think she will be back before long, she's horribley weak....." Gillyana said. It suprised them that she even justifyed them with an answer. "I wish this storm would stop, it's so annoying...."Door murmerd rolling alittle to much, and falling from her hammek to the floor, with a loud THUD. Geena looked at Door with wide eyes, sure the girl was going to yell millions of profanity's any moment. Door didn't move, didn't breath,to the fact that the air was knocked out of her. She then suprised even Gillyana by letting out a long rich chorus of Laughter. Wich of course caused Geena to burst into giggles. Soon both girls were sore and tears streamed down their cheeks. "That was fun you should do that more often!" Geena said sighing. Door nodded and crawled back into her hammek. They then exhausted from the laughing spell, fell asleep.  
  
Lorane opend her eyes the next morning to some people mumbling somthing. She sat up and smirked ~They've come to beg my forgivness!~ she thought triaumphantly. She then cocked her head as she listened to them speak,it was abunch of mumbo-jumbo[Why did I say that? stupid! stupid*hits head against wall*] Ahem, a bunch of gibberish. Lorane frowned "Their trying to scare me!"she whisperd hoarsley. But her whisper turned into a scream as two natives jumped her. She saw nose rings and black hair and then heard a loud thud, and all went black.  
  
"So Lorane never came back?" Asked Tommy sipping some cocanut juice. "Uh-uh" said Door seemingly in a better mood than usual."Nice isn't it?" Gilligan Jr. looked horrified, "Miss Dorothy, how could you say such a thing?"he asked dropping his clam bowl. "You better not have broke that!" Door said looking under the table. "I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon." said Geena also scanning under the table. Will walked up groggily and looked under the table "What *yawn*is it?". "Well why you guys look under the table I think I'll go look for Lorane and see if their are any traces of natives." Said Skipper standing. "I'll go with you!" Gilligan Jr. piped up. "Great, Tommy can you hold down the fort while I'm away?" Tommy nodded. "Ok we'll probably come back tonight,unless Lorane's hurt then we'll come straight back!" Skipper said and he and Gilligan tromped off into the forrest. The faces under the table all smiled at one another. Door hopped up and finished her cocanut milk "I'm going to go swimming!" Geena nodded "And I really need a tan!" "I can go and take a nap!" Will said and they all ran towards their huts. "I shall be at the lagoon also." said Gillyana disapearing after the girls. "But theres work to be done!" Tommy yelled stomping the ground,only causing pain to shoot up his foot, since he stepped on the clam bowl, now broken and sticking in his foot. He grumblingly trudged down towards the lagoon, figuring a little time off woudn't hurt anyone. Will and Door were splashing around in the water, and Geena was layed out in her mauve bikini. While Gillyana sat silently, meditating. Tommy plopped down and inspected his foot. After a few minutes he heard somthing and looked up to see long legs in front of him. the owner was Door looking at him curiosly. "whats with your foot?" she said looking at it. "Er....nothin, just a thorn." he mumbled, Door could really make a guy feel weak if she wanted. Door rolled her eyes muttering somthing about being weak to emotions and kneeled down beside him. "It's nothing really it not any-"he began "Shut-it!"Door interupted taking his foot. Her brow creased in a frown as she peered at the cut. Tommy squeaked as she pulled apart the cut, and snatched out the jagged pice of broken shell. "It's over , you can cry now." she smiled. He looked at her angrilly "Why'd ya do that for, it would have fallen out on it's own!" Door casually thrust the piece down into the sand "I could put it back if you want."her eyes held pleasure at his widend fearful eyes. "No-no thats fine." "Good because if it got infected and you got sick we couldn't heal you here ." she said and handed him the shell. Will called her and she looked towards the water, and beamed. Gillyana walked slowly up to Tommy. "The one Door,she has dark forces at work within her, but her compassion for others matches her mothers." She stopped and pointed a slender finger towards Door and Will playing in the sand. "He will break her evil, and she will fall hard for him, But who shall you have when it is over? We will not die here." Tommy stared at the beautiful raven haired girl, noone noticed her dark doe eyes or slender frame. "W-who will you have?" He mumbled, causing a hint of suprise in her usually emotionless face. "Perhaps no-one, I do not care for a relationship now." and with that she sat down beside him . Door smiled as she placed the small leaf flag atop the sand castle. "I've never made one of those before." she said softly pulling her knees to her chest and smiling. Will gave her a sidelong stare and arched a dark brow."I always thought your family would be into this kinda stuff." he said his glance returning to the small castle"My family always did this kind of things." Door looked suprised "I always thought your Dad would be too busy for that." Will shook his head"Not busy enough, if ya ask me." they both sighed in unision. "Well, my dad was always busy with work, my mom with the house, I'm not close to either of them."Door said. Will eased his arm around her small shoulders, suprised she didn't deck him. "I guess nothing's as it seems anymore." she said casting an almost sad glance at the horizon. Will looked silently at her for a moment before saying"Ya know, everyone always thought our parents would end up together." He half laughed at the thought. Door nodded "I know, pretty stupid huh? They are total oppisites....just like us." "Yeah, your short, I'm tall." "I'm short temperd, your easygoing." "I'm a city boy your from the country." "Don't remind me,.....I'm stubborn, your a go-with-the-flow kinda guy." "I'm male, your female." "I'm cute, yet evil, your seriouse yet gentle." They looked at each other and laughed. "Yep, were pretty oppisite." Door said sighing. "Totally different." Will added. There was a moment of silence then Gillyana glided by and simply said before gliding off again: "Oppisites attract." Will scratched the back of his neck nervously and a hint of a smile flitted across his lips, when he noticed a blush on Door's tan cheeks. Will leaned in closer totally content on kissing her. Door's mind whirled He wants to kiss me, he wants to kiss me!!!! He was about to touch his lips to her when a loud scream made him jump and fall on top of her. They both looked towards the land in suprise. Geena was shreiking and pointing to a large Gorilla that had stolen her beack towel. Will looked down at Door and relized the awkward position, and got up, trying to hide his flaming cheeks. Door was up in a second in fighting stance. "Door, kickboxing or not, you can't taske down a gorrilla!" Tommy yelled backking awasy from the large animal. The large mammle Looked towards them and growled, sending them running towards their huts.  
  
"Skipper, Look at this!" Gilligan Jr.eclared poiting to a oddly carved rock. "Natives!" SKipper said, touching the rock. "Why is it so warm?" asked Gilligan Jr. "I-I th-think somone was carrying it not l-long ago!"Skipper said trying in vain to keep from stuttering. Sudenlly from behind they were both hit in the head and dragged away.  
  
Meanwhile the others sat around the huts boaredly. Door was sprawled out atop the folding table they had found in the ship. Geena was leaning against a palm tree filing her nails. Gillyana had disspapeard an hour ago. Tommy and Will were kicking a tree to get cocanuts down. "Wanna see somthin funny?" asked Door, They all looked at her and she rolled off the table with a THUD. She and Geena burst into laughter, while Will and Tommy decided they had had to much berry juice. Door laughing from the sand, sat up and stretched. "The sun is setting and they have still not come back." Gillyana said, coming from out of nowhere. "she's quiet odd." said Will. "Lets have a slumber party!!!!"Giggled Geena. "A what?" asked Door, Will, Tommy, and yes even Gillyana. "Yeah, we can sleep around the fire!" Geena said. "And let the mutant giant mosquitos carry us off?" Door asked staring at Geena. "Actually there are very few mosquiots on theses islands." Will pointed out. "OK fine Party!" Door said going back to her sprawled position atop the table. "Somone has ta move."Tommy said. They all groaned.  
  
Well? What will the party be like? Why is this turning into humor? Why is it so short? Why did it take so bloody long? Why am I asking? tune in next time for a few of the anwsers. REVIEW PLEEZ!!!  
  
Ja ne, Shadow Rose 


End file.
